1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, Lithium ion secondary batteries may be classified into a polygonal-type secondary battery, a cylindrical-type secondary battery, and a pouch-type secondary battery according to a structure of a battery pack thereof.
The pouch-type secondary battery includes an electrode assembly and a pouch case surrounding the electrode assembly. In addition, the pouch-type secondary battery further includes a protective circuit module (PCM) and an exterior case, and thus will be commercialized as a battery pack.
The electrode assembly may be received into the pouch case, and then a sealing process for sealing a side portion of the pouch case using a jig may be performed to manufacture the pouch-type secondary battery.